


ill-fated

by 95bugi



Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Tinge of Angst For The Sadists, blushy boys, dun worry it gets sweet, suhwan n yuvin get in a fight, sulky yuvin, they kiss !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95bugi/pseuds/95bugi
Summary: (au in which ssg team didn't pick yuvin.)Suhwan has been countlessly praying that he would finally earn the main vocal position, that is until Song Yuvin walked into the room.Of course he does. He has to.It's an ill-fated situation.





	ill-fated

“Not Yuvin. Not Yuvin. Please not Yuvin….” Suhwan repeats in his mind, fists clenched in hope. His eyes turn to lines, anxious of whoever walks in the room next. 

“Hello~” 

But Yuvin does. He has to. 

It’s an ill-fated situation. 

**5 HOURS LATER**

“He’s in there. He hasn’t moved an inch since.” 

“Okay. Thanks, hyung." Suhwan replies, taking a glance at the tucked-in figure with its feet peeking out. 

Suhwan walks over to the bed, sitting in a part not occupied by the giant man. 

“Yuvin.” He calls out, only to hear a grunt in response. 

Yuvin grunts and shuffles repeatedly in his bed, he seems to be throwing a tantrum. Suhwan rolls his eyes. He tugs on the blanket Yuvin is using, and right now instead of talking, it has become a fierce match of tug-of-war. After a few back and forth rounds of tugging, Yuvin gives up and throws away his blanket. He sits up on the bed, but he refuses to look at Suhwan. 

Suhwan sighs, “Are you angry at me?” 

Yuvin doesn’t talk for a moment, but when Suhwan tries to get their gazes connected he breaks. 

“A-am not.” He finally replies. 

“Then why are you sulking?” 

Yuvin looks at Suhwan, “Why didn’t you pick me?” 

Suhwan shares a meek smile. 

“I.. I’m sorry. I just don’t want to compete with you.” 

In this competition, the best strategy is to stand out. If you don’t stand out, you don’t become popular. If you don’t become popular, you wouldn’t debut. In Suhwan’s case, he hasn’t very much stood out; being a supporting vocalist every time. He yearns for the main vocal position, and being grouped with Yuvin everytime isn’t helping out. Now that he has the power to choose from Yuvin or someone else, he chooses the latter. 

Yuvin sulks even more at Suhwan’s reply. He has his head down and no matter how much attention Suhwan gives him, he doesn’t look at him. 

“That’s a better reason to not be with me?” 

Suhwan is silenced. Yuvin continues his sulking. 

It’s a competition. Only 11 get picked, if Suhwan wasn’t part of it he’d be devastated. It’s a competition, everyone is against each other. It’s a competition, but why can’t he stop forming bonds? 

_Because of competition, he doesn’t know what’s really going between him and a certain rival._

“If I kiss you, will that make you feel better?” Suhwan’s tongue slips before he comprehends the words that came out of his mouth. Yuvin is shocked by the sudden suggestion, but he is flushed red in his cheeks. 

He blushes, but he hides it. 

“Y-yeah..” Yuvin mutters in the lowest volume possible, but Suhwan was still able to hear it. 

Suhwan really doesn’t like to see Yuvin sad. There are some times where they would have misunderstandings, but it always ends in a happy note. This is one of the bad ones, because Suhwan didn’t know how to make Yuvin feel better. 

He has an answer to that now. 

Suhwan kisses Yuvin’s cheek, and they both blush a violent red. 

Yuvin giggles awkwardly, catches Suhwan off-guard with another kiss. This time, on the lips. 

“H-hey.” Suhwan stutters, still red. 

Yuvin joins their foreheads together. 

“Remember that. That’s the first one out of many.” He whispers. 

Suhwan’s face ascends into a vibrant vermillion. 

**BONUS:**

The group’s laugh is heard as the sound bounces around the room. Some of them couldn’t hold it in. 

“You both look like a tomato!” Sunho cackles. 

They’re still both red.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i posted this later than the final ep. so! the final ep!!! so much mixed emotions !!!! i really don't know what to feel because half of my lineup made it, so i'm happy, but the other half didn't, so i'm a little disappointed. anyway !!!!! i miss my boys !!!! so i'm posting this. i really hope you liked it!


End file.
